1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, display apparatuses tend to be replaced by portable and thin flat panel display devices. Flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic electroluminescence display devices, and plasma display panels (PDPs). A flat panel display panel included in a flat panel display device includes an LCD layer, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), etc. disposed between a first substrate and a second substrate according to the type of flat panel display device, and a pixel circuit may be formed on the first substrate.
In a flat panel display panel, a reduction in lifetime may be caused by oxidation or desquamation of an electrode material, etc. if moisture or oxygen penetrates into the flat panel display panel from a peripheral environment, and a reduction in emission efficiency or a deterioration in color of emission light may also be caused due to deterioration of a liquid crystal material of an organic material. Accordingly, when a flat panel display panel is manufactured, a sealing process for sealing the flat panel display panel from the external environment is generally performed to prevent penetration of moisture or oxygen.